memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Earth spacedocks
List of spacedocks in orbit of Earth. Named *Earth Spacedock *McKinley Station *NAR-30974 *Orbital office complex *Starbase 1 (alternate reality) Unnamed Primary Enterprise spacedock This spacedock was a station in orbit of Earth. It had five construction arms and a side station that featured a massive antennae farm. ( ) This dock was where the first warp five starship, , was constructed. Enterprise was launched in 2151 from this dock, early on a mission to the Klingon homeworld. ( ) In 2153, Enterprise was retrofited in this spacedock to upgrade her for the mission to find the Xindi and stop a second weapon from being launched against Earth. ( ) In May 2154, Enterprise departed from this spacedock shortly before investigating the Augment Crisis. ( ) File:Enterprise launch guests 1.jpg|Interior of the spacedock, facing a window near the middle of the facility File:Enterprise launch guests 2.jpg|Another view of the spacedock's interior, facing away from the same window File:Enterprise (NX-01) leaving drydock.jpg|''Enterprise'' launching from the spacedock Columbia spacedock This spacedock was the location for the construction of , the second starship, in 2153 and 2154. This drydock was similar to the spacedock was launched from. However, it was smaller overall, had three arms, as well as strip-lighting instead of circular lights, and lacked a visible station. ( ) Columbia finally launched from this dock in late November 2154. ( ) Secondary Enterprise spacedock This spacedock was operational for at least some of the time that Columbia was in drydock and was of the same configuration as that other facility. After returning from the Xindi incident, Enterprise stayed in this spacedock, shortly before moving to the ship's original dock in May 2154. ( ) USS Enterprise spacedock This drydock was where the underwent a refit in the early 2270s. There were at least two cargo or shuttlebays located at the bow end of the dorsal section of the station, as well as several large working lights at various points along the sides of the "cage" facing inwards. ( ; ) s screenplay referred to this structure as an orbital drydock. A web-like version of this drydock was included in a concept painting that production illustrator Michael Minor created. However, the main concept artwork featuring this drydock are paintings that were created by fellow production illustrator Andrew Probert. One of these illustrations was dated , while another included modifications on the design and was from . (The Art of Star Trek, pp. 153 & 172) Probert initially envisioned the drydock as having the capability of expanding, a function that was not shown in the film. Commented Probert, "I had actually envisioned four or five other drydocks in orbit nearby, servicing other starships of various sizes and shapes, and that would have shown how flexible the design was." http://www.trekplace.com/ap2005int01.html (Look here to view early concept artwork for The Motion Picture s orbital office complex, from which two sketches include the multiple drydocks.) Yet another of the drydock's details that was changed for the movie was that Probert originally planned for the station to have only one cargo/shuttlebay, to be located at one side of the facility, rather than two bays built into its dorsal section. http://www.trekplace.com/ap2005int01.html The single bay was included in the concept art from April 1978, whereas the twin bays succeeded it in the July 1978 illustration. (The Art of Star Trek, p. 172)| ]] The studio model used for this spacedock was built by Magicam. (The Art of Star Trek, p. 173) The model maker who personally built the miniature was Magicam employee Russ Simpson. http://www.modelermagic.com/?p 18643 Costing US$200,000, the drydock model was four feet high, six feet wide, and ten and a half feet deep. It had fifty-six neon panels that required 168,000 volts of electricity. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, p. 210) Douglas Trumbull, who directed The Motion Picture s special photographic effects, devised ideas to both improve and simplify the lighting and filming of the drydock model. He also supervised the photographing of the model. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, p. 206) This filming was initially intended to be done on Paramount Stage 2. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, p. 215) However, one of Trumbull's stages at Future General Corporation ultimately served as one of the filming sites, if not the only one. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, interior color photographs & p. 206) On-stage preparations for filming the model involved special effects technicians Bob Spurlock, David Gold, Pat van Auken, Dave Stewart and Jonathan Seay. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, interior color photographs) Cameraman David Hardberger also contributed to the preparations. (Cinefex, issue 1, p. 10) Transformers supplying the vast amounts of battery power needed to run the miniature's neon panels were positioned on a separate table. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, p. 210)| The studio model for this drydock was heavily modified for use as the Starfleet drydock in . http://www.modelermagic.com/?p 18643http://www.ncc1701.us/18.html Drydocks of both types were additionally located at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards above Mars in the 24th century, as shown in the Star Trek: Voyager episode .}} USS Enterprise-E spacedock This spacedock was where the was repaired in 2379, following the Battle in the Bassen Rift. A small station was located in the center of the dorsal section of the spacedock, and was able to connect to the shuttlebay in the primary hull of a starship. ( ) USS Enterprise-E in drydock 2.jpg|The fore section of the spacedock File:Sovereign Coils.jpg|The aft section of the spacedock Background information render of the Columbia spacedock]] Doug Drexler was not entirely happy with the Earth drydocks of Star Trek: Enterprise. "While I thought the drydocks were well done," he commented, "I would have made them part of a larger yard encompassing a space office\transportation and residence hub, a supply yard-warehouse complex, and more local traffic. It all boiled down to the limits of a television schedule, and budget." Drexler also personally preferred Star Trek: Enterprise s three-fingered spacedock variant more than the series' five-fingered version. He commented, "The more modest three finger arrangement is more in keeping with the shows time frame, and smaller less sophisticated starship." http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/06/14/enterprise-drydock Enterprise spacedock info The docking facility Enterprise launches from in may be part of the Warp Five Complex, but this was never confirmed. The facility was referred to as a "Spacedock" in the episode's script. In a blueprint of the Enterprise s bridge that was auctioned off in the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction (item #4654), the spacedock is referred to as Orbital Drydock Facility 314, Station 15 B. While the look of the dock was not yet decided, about four conceptual passes at designing the dock were tried out. At least one of these (dated ) was heavily influenced by the chronological setting of Star Trek: Enterprise. Senior illustrator John Eaves, who was instrumental in designing the dock, later explained, "We were designing a new segment in time just a few decades prior to the original series. The idea was to retro back everything from the 60′s iconic series to a more NASA and nuts and bolts kind of look. With that in mind we ventured into a new yet older style of spacedock/drydock design with a skylab feel to the aesthetics. The result of this path was ... a large circular space station with massive solar arrays and domed details to bring us all back into a more present time of space architecture with a slightly futuristic feel .... finally settled on a more chunky version of the traditional dry dock as established in ''The Motion Picture." http://johneaves.wordpress.com/2011/09/27/nx-01-space-dock-version-1 For "Broken Bow", Rick Berman and Brannon Braga originally wanted a vast stadium to be witness to ''Enterprise s departure from the dock, though these scenes were thereafter moved to being set on an observation deck of the spacedock itself. "We always imagined a stadium full of people, but you never quite end up with as much as you want," acknowledged Braga. ("Broken Bow" audio commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD) The dock's observation deck was actually a redress of the Enterprise armory set. ("Broken Bow" text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD) This was optically enlarged; visual effects added a secondary balcony to the room as well as more audience members than the number of extras who had been on the set. ("Broken Bow" text and audio commentaries, ENT Season 1 DVD) The interior scenes set inside the spacedock were filmed on , on Paramount Stage 18. (Broken Bow call sheet) Doug Drexler was not entirely satisfied with the final exterior design of this facility, commenting, "The fiver seemed as big and complex (perhaps even more so) than the drydock from TMP." Drexler also admitted to having "never understood" the large antennae farm included as part of the five-fingered facility. http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/06/14/enterprise-drydock A CGI render of this spacedock can be found in the ENT Season 1 DVD, as part of a computer-animated sequence that introduces the main menu for each disc. it:Bacino di carenaggio NX nl:NX Droogdok Spacedocks, Earth Category:Earth Spacedocks, Earth